


[佐鸣]鸽子血

by walcyx



Category: Naruto, SN - Fandom, sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walcyx/pseuds/walcyx
Summary: 这是SN，雷的gn赶紧关闭谢谢





	[佐鸣]鸽子血

**Author's Note:**

> 这是SN，雷的gn赶紧关闭谢谢

今夜的海洋非常平静，细小的海浪载着大船朝目的地不紧不慢地前进，精美的船身被月光镀上了一层梦幻般的银色薄纱，船只在月色照耀下摇摇晃晃的样子像是一个品尝美酒后微醺的绅士上演华尔兹，步伐优雅、仪态端庄。  
一阵微风吹过，桅杆上面的旗帜飞扬起来，低调的黑色并不起眼，甚至就快要与夜色融为一体，可透过月光，旗帜上面用金线绣出来的字母还是不甘寂寞地若隐若现——NARUTO。  
鸣人被以公主抱的姿势抱到只铺了一层硬邦邦床垫的床上时还闭着双眼不停地张嘴抱怨：“混蛋佐助，我说了我能走！就算要帮我也不是这样……”  
而他的抱怨对象显然对此不以为然，动作轻柔地为金发男人褪去镶嵌了各式各样宝石的靴子，露出那双明明饱经风霜却依旧看起来非常柔嫩的双脚。明明是个大男人，但脚却意外的精致，尤其是脚踝部分，佐助每次看到它都会不由自主地口干舌燥。  
受到蛊惑般伸出手，骨节分明的手轻轻一握，好看的脚踝完美地嵌入手中，轻笑一声，低沉磁性的嗓音很快传到躺着享受服侍的人的耳朵里。  
迷迷糊糊地撑起头，那个黑发青年专注地看着自己的脚、同时他那只白皙的手还握着自己的脚踝的画面印入眼帘，带来一股强烈的冲击感。本就因为喝多了而晕沉的脑袋此刻更是混乱起来，“就算你笑好看……也，放开……”嘟嘟囔囔地不知道在说些什么，平日里略显沙哑的声音此刻像是掺了蜜一样软糯糯的。  
挑了挑好看的眉，原本稍显冷峻的脸瞬间生动了不少，表情也柔和下来，手指又细细摩擦了几下脚踝处紧致的皮肤后才恋恋不舍地放开，“我拿毛巾来给你擦一下，白痴好好躺着别乱动。”清冷的声音夹杂一丝不易察觉的暗哑，佐助说完后就起身去洗浴室了。  
听着不远处洗浴室传来的细小动静，感受着身下大床随着船只摇摆的频率，不知怎么的，内心深处隐藏的叛逆少年心趁着醉酒苏醒过来，不让我做什么我偏做什么！不顾身上昂贵的宝石挂坠与材质上乘的衣物，鸣人卯足了劲在床上翻滚，洁白的贝齿从唇间露出，昭示着主人愉悦的心情。  
其实在用水沾湿毛巾的时候佐助就听到外面床上的动静了，皱了皱好看的眉，他知道，那个笨蛋本来有时候就有些孩子气，现在醉成这样更是无法无天了，拧干毛巾，让它处于一个温湿柔软的状态，起身往外走去，心下打定主意一会给他点教训让他长长记性。  
钻石、翡翠、珍珠、玛瑙……形形色色的名贵宝石随处散落在床和地上，原本打理得一丝不苟的华丽服饰已经被压出了褶皱，酒红色的长外套被扔到地上露出里面的白色夹衣，领口的扣子也不翼而飞，性感的锁骨与喉结若隐若现。  
“很好。”看着床上一片狼藉，佐助轻笑着夸赞了一声，但是唇角的笑意完全没有到达眼中，那双深邃的黑眸沉静地出奇。  
明明是夸奖的话却硬是透出一丝危险的意味，趴在床上的鸣人一开始察觉到了，但是很快的，酒精的作用战胜了理智，圆润的脚趾无意识地在身下的床单上滑来滑去，就像一个孩子找到了有趣的玩具，嘴上继续嘟囔着：“混蛋佐助……明明是庆功会，还不让我继续喝……都几个月了……没干过这么大票的……我高兴……”  
坐到床边，动作强硬地把毛巾摁到那双脚上，然后开始一寸寸擦拭，在它的主人挣扎着乱动的时候，“啪——”清脆的响声在本就只有一个人喃喃低语的房间里格外清晰。  
窗外不时传来的海浪声就像是无数的人在嘲笑，一股热气蹭地冲上脑门，晃了晃昏沉的脑袋，鸣人挣扎得更加厉害了。胡乱地反手去扒那放在腰上钳制自己的手，原本是恼火的语气却因为带着淡淡的沙哑而像撒娇一样：“你居然打我屁股？我……嗝……我要揍死你！”  
回应他的是又一声“啪——”，“唔……”闷哼一声，屁股上传来的剧痛让鸣人酒醒了一半。  
不动声色地把原本停留在那翘挺的臀部摩擦的手挪到腰上，刻意地与敏感地带保持距离，佐助与那已经稍显清醒的湛蓝眼眸对视片刻后，“白痴，终于醒了？”虽然是疑问句，但却是陈述肯定的语气，说完这句话，佐助收手起身，居高临下地看着那因愤怒而憋红的脸，眼中浮现零星笑意，面上却依旧平静，语气越发挑衅，“不服？”  
双手撑在床上，膝盖一顶，不顾还残留着酥酥麻麻痛感的屁股，鸣人动作利落地翻身坐了起来，沉默着看了一眼站在床边身材修长的男人，不行，现在还是仰视，气势不够。打定主意一定要先在气场上压倒敌人的鸣人猛地在床上站了起来，如果他考虑到船舱的高度的话，佐助想就算这个白痴平日里再怎么笨也绝对不会这么做的，但是今晚不同，酒精不仅让金发男人肆意妄为地做出无数幼稚举动，还让他的头与船舱的天花板来了个热情的亲密接触。  
“砰——”的一声巨响，鸣人捂着头脚步凌乱地往前走了几步后扑到了佐助身上。  
接住猛扑过来与自己身形相差无几的男人，佐助退了好几步才站稳，强压住对怀抱中人蠢蠢欲动的内心，面无表情地把他放下，嘲讽的话语到嘴边打了个转又咽了下去，不为别的，只因为佐助看到了那停留在眼角因为疼痛而留下的生理性眼泪，紧闭的双眼、咬紧的牙关、不时传来地低吟，眼前的画面与无数瑰丽的梦境重叠，墨色的瞳孔一瞬间缩小，颜色逐渐加深。  
后退几步与黑发青年拉开距离，这下鸣人是彻底清醒过来了，摸了摸撞到的头顶，龇牙咧嘴地叫唤起来，“嘶——都怪你，这下我头也受伤了我说！”  
没有注意到鸣人说了什么，佐助的意识挣扎在眼前的现实与脑中的梦境交织的画面中，不断张合的殷红嘴唇、闪闪发亮的湛蓝眼眸、不时上下耸动的性感喉结，所有一切都像是潘多拉魔盒，引诱着自己去触碰、去抚摸、去占有。一股热气在下腹逐渐升起，佐助知道，如果他再待下去会做出什么样的事情。  
不应该是现在，这个时间点不对，还没有拿到……沉下心思，佐助仅仅是挑了挑眉后就准备转身离开了，可一直撩拨他而不自知的人却不打算轻易放过他。  
伸手按在佐助肩膀上阻止他离开，“小鬼，我还没跟你算完账呢，别想走。”鸣人知道说什么话最能刺激黑发青年，所以他故意叫出了那个已经好久没有提起的称呼。  
果不其然，佐助转过身来，不仅没有了离开的意思，还沉声问：“小鬼？”  
屡教不改说的就是漩涡鸣人，虽然他明白逞一时口舌之快带来的会是更严重的后果，但是屁股被打给他带来的羞耻感才是现在最重要的！虽然有点夸张，但说起来算是被自己看着长大的孩子居然敢有这种行为，鸣人决定要重拾自己曾经的威严，于是他努力端起一副长辈的样子，开口说：“你可是比我小五岁，无论在哪个大陆我都是你的哥哥，当然了，海上也一样我说，虽然我们是海盗，但是该有的规矩还是要有的，就像女人不能上船那样。”  
“那你可以打回来。”冷不丁的，那个清冷的声音一如既往平静传达了主人的决定，船舱内除了透过窗户的月光外没有任何光线，佐助在看到那一下没忍住瞪大的蓝眼睛后心里一阵冷笑，这可是你自找的。  
“什……”话语一顿，鸣人一阵纠结，打？瞥了眼站在窗边半个身子沐浴在月光下的青年，那张令无数女人魂牵梦绕的脸明明没什么表情却还是让人感觉毛骨悚然。不打？虽然现在屁股已经没有一开始疼了，但裤子的布料摩擦到皮肤还是会引起一阵刺痛，肯定是有点肿了。  
没有给鸣人多余的思考时间，佐助不紧不慢地上前一步，甚至为了方便鸣人而侧过了身体，俊美的面容一半在银色的光辉中显得完美而圣洁，另一半隐藏在黑暗中看不真切，那双黑色的眼睛仿佛会说话，无声地牵引着鸣人的心。  
漩涡鸣人是什么人？他是驰骋在壮丽大海中的NARUTO号的船长、他是许多皇家商船的噩梦、他是无数海盗憧憬的存在，无论什么人，都不会对漩涡鸣人是一个真男人有任何异议。所以，一个真男人，在面对这样的挑衅时给予的反应只有一个：他闪电般朝那被略显宽大的深色长裤包裹住的臀部挥出了右手。  
迅速捏住那攻击过来的手的手腕，顺势就开始反击，两人很快就扭打到了一起，鸣人的手不断试图拍打佐助的屁股，而佐助则是一边躲开他的攻击一边找寻空隙进行反击，他的意图再明显不过——不仅不让你打，我还要再打你几下。  
“还记得规定吗？不能对船长说谎。”从齿缝中挤出一句话，把黑发青年压倒在床上，一只手摁住在他的胸膛，利用双膝的力量把他的双腿固定在腿间，另一只手不容置喙地向侧臀挥去。  
背部肌肉绷紧，一挺身，翻转，把鸣人压在身下，倾身而上，黑眸中的颜色不断加深，冷笑一声：“不是谎言，只是你没有听完整，你可以打回来，如果你有那个本事的话。”  
手上动作互不相让，腿也在试图寻找对方的弱点进行攻击，就算是躺在床上与佐助交手，鸣人也没让他多得一丁点好处。双腿夹住佐助的腰，试图牵制佐助的行动，两人的身体在你来我往间不断摩擦。  
忽然，鸣人捏住佐助的双手，喘着粗气，沙哑的声音在一瞬间的沉寂中格外清晰：“别动了，我不打了。”  
“呵，”杂夹着一丝不易察觉的暗哑，佐助扭了扭手挣开鸣人的禁锢，就在鸣人也放松双腿的时候，出其不意地伸出右手覆上对方那早已察觉到的坚硬部位，语气中听不出情绪：“白痴，你硬了。”  
“是个男人这么蹭来蹭去都会硬吧，这说明我很健康。”清了清嗓后快速解答，鸣人又用膝盖顶了顶佐助的腰，示意他可以起身了。  
虽然黑暗中无法看清鸣人的脸色，但是佐助能够猜到，那一定是红里透着黑的，别人眼中坚毅果敢的男人正被自己压在身下，所有给予世人的温暖笑容全被自己吞噬，意识到这一点的佐助兴奋地想要发笑，尤其在捕捉到男人一本正经语气中的一丝窘迫后，一个想法在脑中成型。  
“唔……”没有料到覆在欲望上的手会动起来，鸣人来不及抑制脱口而出的低吟，一把抓住那只作乱的手，沉声道：“够了。”  
反手抓住鸣人的手，带着它一同隔着裤子按到坚挺的硬物上缓缓摩擦，平静的语气像是在讨论今天的天气，“有什么关系？互相帮忙解决又不是什么大事。”  
常年漂浮在海上的生活除了在有活儿干的时候非常有趣以外，大部分的时间都是非常无聊、单调以及枯燥的。人类有欲望是正常的，可因为船上不允许带女人，所以大多数船员都会自己找个周围没人的时候自行解决，而少部分呢，则会互相帮助，男人嘛，为了寻求刺激，也是为了这项独特的运动没那么单调，他们时常会约个时间帮彼此撸一把，一起解决生理欲望。这些鸣人都知道，甚至是已经成为了海盗们默认的行为，可面前的人是宇智波佐助！NARUTO号上最好看却没有谁敢邀约的人，看起来普普通通却身手绝对一流的人，被岸上的姑娘们评为“最渴望却又最难得到的男人”的人，最关键的，他是自己看着长大的。  
虽然自己从来不承认，但是佐助不一直都应该是弟弟吗？鸣人不禁在心里问自己。下身的性器在缓慢的摩擦中越发坚挺，肿胀得发疼，“哈……”喉咙里有难忍的痒意，鸣人不自觉地低喘几声，难耐地扭了扭腰，不知道是迎合手上的动作还是想要逃避。  
该推开他，该命令他离开，这些鸣人都知道，可是脸上感受着对方呼吸间喷洒出来热气，耳朵里听着对方急促起来的呼吸，所有开口拒绝的动力瞬间化为乌有，莫名地，他纵容了佐助的行为，哪怕此刻自己的裤子已经被解开，自己的性器已经被掌握在对方手中，他也不想停下。  
握住滚烫的硕物上下撸动，佐助的唇角在黑暗中勾起了一个弧度，虽然对自己非常有信心，但是得到“鸣人没有推开我”这一点还是让他欣喜若狂。加快手中的动作，满意地听着那有些压抑的呻吟声，自己包裹在裤子中、被布料紧紧勒住的欲望正在叫嚣，吐出一口浊气，“嗯……”又听到一声性感的低吟后，终是按耐不住俯身咬住那诱人的喉结，舌尖一遍又一遍地确认它的存在。  
“唔……哈……”鸣人从来不知道被咬住喉咙会产生这样大的快感，他慌乱地喘息着，双手不由自主地抵上那精壮的胸膛，哪怕是隔着布料，他也能感受到那惊人的热度。  
手中的硬物又肿胀了一些，佐助知道，鸣人快高潮了，可就在这个时候，那个白痴扭动起来，自己本就强压着的欲望在摩擦间更加膨胀。  
“嗯啊……混蛋……”临近高潮被生生遏制的感觉任谁都受不了，鸣人想要伸手掰开那只捏住自己性器的手，把那按在顶端的该死的拇指拿开，可还没等他这么做，他就感觉一个炙热的柱体贴上了自己的欲望。在意识到那是佐助的性器的时候，“嗡——”大脑一片空白，“哈……”鸣人就这样低吼着射了出来，乳白色的液体弄脏了佐助的衣服，甚至还有一些喷到了佐助的脸上，强烈的羞耻感涌上心头，鸣人的身体都僵硬起来。  
没有在意身上的体液，腰肢有力地摆动，欲望贴上那已经半软但还不时跳动一下的性器摩擦，佐助轻喘着凑近鸣人的耳廓，暗哑磁性的嗓音像是音色优美的大提琴，“你说我们谁时间长？”  
“我怎么知道？你快一点。”沉默半晌后憋出这样一句话，鸣人难耐地动了动腰，想要抵抗那又要卷土而来的欲浪，可佐助就像是察觉到他的意图，不仅不放他撤离身体，甚至还拉住他的手握住了自己的性器。  
轻咬住柔软的耳垂吮吸，满足地察觉到身下人的一颤，强硬地带着那温暖宽厚的手安抚自己的欲望，故意压低声音像是地狱里的撒旦诱哄无知的世人，“礼尚往来。”  
先是一愣，而后主动圈住那粗壮坚挺的硕物撸动，鸣人现在心里乱糟糟的，唯一的愿望只有赶紧帮眼前的混蛋弄出来，然后自己就有时间思考今晚这混乱的一切了。可世事总不遂他愿，虽然佐助的性器愈发肿胀，他也难耐地喘息起来，可是自己在听到那些低喘，耳朵在经受过柔软舌头的抚慰后，鸣人无奈地发现：自己又硬了。  
“我这还没有一发，你就想要来第二发了？”轻佻的语气完全打破了平日里塑造的禁欲形象，佐助伸手，把鸣人圈住自己欲望的手包裹在手中固定住，下半身撤离了一些，让欲望从他手中拔出来，而后又慢慢地往前挺进，让自己引以为傲的肉刃一点一点地嵌入他的手心。  
热度像是要灼烧完手心，鸣人想要努力忽略体内腾升而起的欲望，可是大脑却自顾自地描绘起手中硕物的形状，伞状的头部每每擦过手心都带来一阵酥麻的感觉，咽下口中分泌的津液，下半身的欲望胀到发疼。  
加快摆动的频率，“哈……”佐助抑制不住地低喘出声，舔舐过柔软敏感的侧颈，隔着皮肤感受舌尖下血管中奔腾的血液，故意忽视了鸣人重新高昂起的硬物，沉声道：“我要射了。”  
话音刚落，一个挺身，精液全数射到了鸣人身上，淫靡的气息弥漫了整个屋子，又前后动了两下延续射精，佐助这才恋恋不舍、略带遗憾地起身，遗憾什么？当然是在黑暗中没能好好欣赏身下人的表情，不过光是声音也足够回味了。  
不是不知道鸣人的欲望重燃了，可佐助只是露出了一个意味深长的笑后淡淡道：“一比一，公平，你酒也醒了，我回去睡了。”说完他就提起裤子，随便打理了一下自己后就离开了，留下挣扎在欲望与理智之间的鸣人。

 

宇智波家族，据说是来自日本、主要与葡萄牙王国进行海上贸易交往的一个商贾大户，为什么是据说呢？因为这点少得可怜的消息都是十多年来鸣人从佐助偶尔提及家族的话语中判断出来的。  
漩涡鸣人还记得第一次见到宇智波佐助的场景，那是自己刚接过好色仙人的位子成为船长的日子，也是这艘船正式挂上NARUTO旗帜的日子。那一天的海洋像是要为自己庆祝，一道又一道高耸的海浪把NARUTO号抛起又放下，像是为了逗孩子而把他举高的父亲那样乐此不疲，狂风呼啸而过，带着咸湿的味道吹奏出美妙的旋律。  
首先发现佐助的人是牙，“那是一个人吧？诶！一个孩子！”现在在黑暗中静静躺在床上的鸣人仿佛还能听到那一声惊呼。两三个船员合力把那个浮在海面上的瘦弱身躯给打捞上来，无一丝血色苍白的脸、紧闭的双眼、不长不短的黑发紧紧贴在满是海水的脸上，破破烂烂的衣服随意挂在身上，单薄的像是纸片一样的身体，看着这样的一个小男孩趴在甲板上，鸣人以为他已经死了。  
可当他伸手靠近男孩的鼻子下方时，意外的咳嗽声响起，那双紧闭的双眼猛然睁开，摄人心魄的纯黑眼眸就这样引入眼帘，那从一刻开始，漩涡鸣人与宇智波佐助的命运就被紧紧地绑在了一起。  
非常老套的故事，13岁的宇智波佐助随着家人一起出海做生意，没想到遇上了罕见的暴风雨，他们的船一开始还能抵抗，可没过多久，桅杆的折断、底仓的进水、船身的破坏让死神靠近了他们。非常遗憾，到NARUTO号捡到佐助时，鸣人他们再也没能发现另外的活人。  
本来一开始大家的建议都是让佐助从哪儿来回哪儿去，毕竟他们是海盗，带上一个光消耗粮食完全没有用处的废物是一个显而易见的赔本买卖，可鬼使神差地，鸣人第一个跳出来说要留下佐助。回想到这里鸣人情不自禁地笑了起来，洁白的牙齿在黑暗中格外显眼，当时是怎么想的？鸣人清楚的记得，当时他想留下佐助，只是因为他的眼神和曾经的自己非常像，那是失去双亲后孤立无援却又故作镇定的眼神。  
鸣人出生于卡斯蒂利亚王国的贵族家庭，曾经的自己有沉稳又温柔的父亲，有美丽且活泼的母亲，可一场权利的争斗把这一切都撕碎了，要不是有父亲曾经的老师自来也的帮助，也许鸣人也会死于那一场暗杀之中。失去一切的鸣人成了一个孤儿，他跟着原本就是海盗的自来也开始了大海之旅，他们从一条小船上开始航行，逐渐壮大队伍最终成为一个小有名气的海盗团。  
他们专门对付各国的王室商船，获取一笔又一笔巨大的财富，但并不止于此，在鸣人意外地截获仇人所在的商船得以报仇之后，他发现哪怕曾经他从未想过报仇、甚至对未来没有任何规划，此刻的他也开始爱上大海、爱上身为海盗不断冒险的日子了。从此以后，广阔的大海上迎来了一个不断带来意外的海盗头子，他带着他的NARUTO号驰骋在各国的海峡领域，成为各国王室眼中又爱又恨的存在——国王们爱他袭击敌对国的船只，国王们恨他夺走属于自己的财富。  
鸣人深知失去双亲的痛苦，可他也知道，佐助与他不同，因为那个少年没有仇人，他不用为是否报仇而苦恼，他有的只有悲痛，可悲痛是最容易被辽阔的大海所治愈的，这个少年会像当年的自己那样，在冒险之后迎来新生与成长，所以他自作主张地留下了当时沉默不语的少年宇智波。  
事实证明，鸣人是对的，没有人能抵抗得了自由航行的魅力，尤其是当它还伴随着金钱、珠宝、各类奇珍异宝时。在经历了暴风雨的狂乱，目睹了海天一线的壮阔，体会了把皇家旗帜夺走的兴奋之后，佐助不仅爱上了大海，成为了NARUTO号扫荡行动的主力成员，同时，在他内心深处，他还成为了带他进入冒险世界的人的狂热信徒，他的目光总是不由自主的追随着那耀眼的金色。  
严格来说，要说鸣人完全没有发现佐助的心思那是完全不可能的，毕竟无论是曾经，还是现在，他们都是那么的，亲密无间。鸣人一开始是把佐助当一个需要引导的弟弟来看待的，他把自己所有学到的东西都毫无保留地传给佐助，从语言到海上辨别方向，从驾驶技术到打斗技巧。  
佐助是一个天才，各方面来说都是，他学习的成长速度就像他的个头的窜高速度那样，没过几年，鸣人就再也没有什么能教给他的了。从那时开始，他们的关系就变得更像是挚友与对手并存，他们会在掠夺时配合得天衣无缝，也会在无所事事的时间里为了一点小事而互相嘲讽，进一步变成炫技般的交手切磋。  
鸣人第一次察觉佐助对自己不一般的感情是在他23岁，也就是佐助18岁的时候。那时，NARUTO号远没有现在出名，他们的船也没有现在的大，船上的住宿条件还很差，基本上都是7、8个大男人挤在一个屋子里睡觉，这样来看，只住着鸣人和佐助船长室绝对是最高待遇了。  
那是佐助刚满18岁的那一天，虽说大家都是在海上玩命的糙汉子，谁也没有心思在意生日这种事情，甚至大部分船员都不了解彼此的年龄，但鸣人还是记得佐助的生日的。他如从前一样，在这一天为佐助准备了生日礼物——一把前段时间刚得到的精美匕首。  
鸣人非常喜欢这把匕首，不仅因为镶嵌在它把柄上拥有罕见纯净度的红宝石，更因为它特殊的材质让它锋利无比，可尽管对它爱不释手，在这一天，他还是把它送给了佐助，因为不止一次，他看到佐助在意地望着自己把玩匕首，他理所应当地认为佐助是喜欢上了它。  
可事实不尽然，佐助在接过匕首的时候表情居然是有些诧异的，这就让鸣人不解了。  
“喂，你那是什么表情啊？不喜欢就还给我啊。”  
“没有不喜欢。”  
“奇怪，我是看你老看着我玩还以为你很喜欢才割爱送给你的我说。”  
“……”  
“那你不是在看匕首是在看什么啊？”  
“……”  
“我知道了！你是不是羡慕我的技术，很少看见有人能拿着匕首玩出这么多花样吧，嘿嘿。”  
“……白痴。”  
当年的对话历历在耳，鸣人无奈地笑了一下，下半身的欲望因为长时间没有得到抚慰已经自己疲软下来，“唔……”轻哼一声，完全不想动，懒得起身清理，鸣人侧过脸把半个头埋进薄薄的被褥中，深吸一口气，那人残留的独特气息充斥了鼻腔，被掐断的记忆又纷杳而来。  
也许是海神早已有了旨意，那晚一向睡眠质量非常好的鸣人莫名地从熟睡中醒来，迷迷糊糊间他察觉到自己的背紧紧地贴在精壮温暖的胸膛上，隔着衣物他都能感受到青年那有力的心跳。正想不耐地让身后的小子离远一点，告诉对方这样很热的时候，他就被青年接下来的动作震惊了。  
青年骨节分明的手顺着自己的腰移动，先是在敏感的腰窝细细地摩擦了两下，而后又绕到自己身前捏住了自己的手。惊讶之余鸣人不忘继续装睡，他想知道佐助到底要做什么。  
佐助不知是因为经验不足还是因为那晚情绪确实失控了，他没有发现鸣人已经醒了的事实，不然他是绝对不会做出接下来的举动的。佐助修长的五指插入鸣人的指缝间，收紧，两只手紧紧地交缠在一起，埋入鸣人的颈窝深深地吸了口气，平日里清冷的声音掺杂了一丝沙哑，语气温柔的像是错觉，“白痴……”  
忍住想要开口回击的欲望，鸣人不动声色地放松身体，使自己的呼吸声绵长，仿佛真的依旧在沉睡，仔细听着佐助继续说：“从始至终，我看的，只有你，”压抑的情感在这一刻全数释放，喃喃低语传递着心底最深处的秘密，“什么时候……”声音越来越小，到后面已经无法听清，可到此，鸣人觉得已经够了。  
他一直以为佐助只跟自己走得近，对别人非常冷淡是因为类似雏鸟情结的东西在作祟，可现在他觉得麻烦了，这个少年在成长过程中完全把对类似亲人的依赖当作爱情了，虽然鸣人自己没有经历过恋爱，也从没想过这方面的事情，毕竟他的梦想只有征服这片海洋，但是以他现在的认知来看，这种猜测的可能性是非常高的。  
于是那时的鸣人本着正确教育的想法，表面上以佐助应该多锻炼自己适应艰苦环境为由把他赶出了船长室，同时，还把继续培养的工作安排给了船上最有智慧的鹿丸，鸣人想让他多去接触其他人，多看看自己不在的世界，这样就能认清自己的感情了。鸣人还记得当初得知这个决定时佐助一瞬间僵硬的表情，可总的来说还是顺利的，佐助很快适应了新的生活，也没有任何奇怪的地方，所有的一切都朝着鸣人预想的方向发展，直到今晚。  
今晚之前，鸣人都快忘记了当年那个令人心惊的夜晚，毕竟已经过去五年了。这五年间，他们一起战斗、一起冒险、一起分享喜悦，平日里时常拌嘴、切磋，就像真正的兄弟那样。  
迷人的墨色瞳孔、沉重的喘息、蛊惑人心的笑容、露骨的淫语……不久前刚经历的一切仿佛还环绕在身边，已经软下去的性器又有抬头的欲望，摇了摇头，试图把这些记忆甩出脑袋，可却是徒劳无用的，佐助的声音、佐助的气味、佐助的样貌全都像是融入了空气一般，呼吸间所有画面扑面而来。  
为什么这么多年哪怕被嘲笑也从没找过姑娘？——因为日子一点都不无聊，从没考虑过这种事情。  
为什么每次上岸寻快活的时候只是放纵的喝酒？——因为不喜欢看到佐助皱眉，所以喝完了就纵容佐助把自己扛回去。  
为什么没有推开他？——因为在看到那双黑眸里的期盼时就已经卸下所有防备了。  
为什么会对他产生欲望？自己心里明白的，不止是因为身体的摩擦。——因为内心深处对他的渴望。  
脑中的一问一答让鸣人逐渐明白，别再忽略事实了，随着时间的推移，自己对佐助的感情已经变质了，曾经混合着亲情的友情完全变成了爱情，毕竟没人会对自己的弟弟或是自己的朋友产生欲望不是吗？承认吧，你想与他牵手；承认吧，你想与他亲吻；承认吧，你想与他上床；承认吧，你喜欢他。  
“我承认……”轻呼一口气，低叹声响起，鸣人这一刻释然了，无论因为什么原因这么多年了自己都没看清，可好歹终是明白自己真正的感情了。  
接下来呢？告白，在一起，继续一起冒险。有话直说，想到就去做，喜欢就去追求，这就是漩涡鸣人的方式，没有多余的弯弯绕绕，他只想直白的告诉佐助他喜欢他，他想和他在一起。  
可就算是直接告白，方式是不是也应该浪漫一点？虽然佐助是一个随性的海盗，而且还是一个一定会接受自己的男人，可作为一个船长，还是一个比他大了五岁、陪着他成长的人，自己应该给予他最好的告白的。鸣人起身，朝洗浴室走去，轻蹙眉头，在脑中不断琢磨着告白的方式。  
海风渐渐大了起来，甲板上牙大喊着扬帆的声音划破夜空，海浪翻滚的声音不绝于耳，船身摇晃得更加厉害，终于洗漱完毕换了一身衣服的鸣人也没理会地上的一片狼藉直接把自己扔上了床。  
“嘶——”痛呼出声，侧腰感受到一阵尖锐的刺痛，鸣人伸手摸了半天摸到一个冰凉的石头，拿到眼前借着月光一看，是一颗闪闪发光的蓝宝石，一定是从衣服上掉下来的，暗咒一声，一点也不心疼的随手一扔，宝石在地上滚了几下就再也没有了动静。  
等等，宝石？！鸣人猛地翻身坐起，他想起了现在NARUTO号的目的——伊比利亚半岛狂欢会。这是每年海盗团之间默认的、秘而不宣的销赃会，所有夺取到的最珍贵的物品都会拿到伊比利亚半岛上来进行拍卖，在这里，你可以见到各式各样世上罕见的宝贝，从宝石到宝剑，从古董到奴隶，应有尽有。  
但今年的伊比利亚半岛狂欢会对NARUTO号来说有点不同，不仅因为他们刚干了一笔大的，截获的卡斯蒂利亚王国的皇家商船足以让他们狠狠赚一笔，还因为今年打听到的一个消息——宇智波家族的传家宝，以纯度著名的红宝石鸽子血被人打捞出来了。虽然这个消息在许多劲爆的消息中并不起眼，可是对于NARUTO号来说，不，具体是对佐助来说，非常重要。  
也许那会是宇智波留给他最后的东西了，所以鸣人完全能够理解为什么从听到这个消息开始，一向对狂欢节不感兴趣的佐助今年会突然执着起来。那就拿到鸽子血后拿着它向佐助告白吧，立即敲定主意，最大的心事解决了，鸣人心满意足的进入梦乡。

“女士们，先生们，欢迎来到美丽的伊比利亚……”伴随着低沉悠扬的小提琴演奏声，主持人的声音响起，原本或高谈阔论、或窃窃私语、或冷眼旁观的参与者们都把大部分注意力转移到了舞台中央。  
酒红色的天鹅绒幕布搭配上深褐色的木质展台在昏黄的灯光下显得优雅而神秘，音乐家站在舞台旁边仪态得体地演奏着动人的旋律，主持人身着夸张华丽的礼服，像个要去参加宫廷舞会的贵族那样站在舞台中央的展台后充满自信地进行解说，一件件宝物被衣着暴露、体型优美的女仆送上展台，站在台下的宾客们不时举起手中的号码牌竞争自己心仪的物品。  
“哇哦，看看我捉到了谁。”充满调侃意味的女声把鸣人从不耐烦的无聊等待着解救出来，他刚转过头，入眼的就是一大片雪白的肌肤，一道不深不浅的弧线在领口边缘若隐若现，、撩拨人心，往上看去，耀眼的金发与白皙的肤色相得益彰，碧绿的眼眸中是充满兴味的笑意，不熟悉她的人会以为她是某个贵族或某位船长包养的美艳情妇，可熟悉她的人就知道——被冠以“涅瑞伊得斯[1]”美名的井野船长绝不是一个简单的女人，大家也绝不会因为她艳丽的外表而轻视她。  
“好久不见啊，井野。”以一贯活力的声音回应，鸣人的脸上扬起了开心的笑容，虽然黑色圆眼罩遮住了左眼，可右边纯净的蓝眸依然魅力不减，轮廓分明的脸配上六道淡色胎记彰显出十足的男人味。  
“有看中的东西吗？”随意瞥了一眼舞台后，井野笑盈盈地问，仿佛她真的很关心这件事。  
而鸣人对这类礼节性的寒暄一点都不感兴趣，直截了当地问：“你得到的鸽子血是第几个展品？”  
“哈哈，你还是和以前一样直接啊，”井野笑起来，这一次，发自内心的笑容让她本就美丽的容貌更加夺人眼球，挑了挑眉，语气随意地像是在讨论今天的天气，“本来是打算送去拍卖的，但是有个朋友喜欢，我就直接送了。”  
“什么？！”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，有些急切地上前一步靠近井野，压低声音快速询问：“我能知道是谁吗？”  
“这可一点都不礼貌，”井野轻笑，眼底隐藏着一丝狡黠，如名贵的翡翠般的眼眸透着精明的光芒，“不过看在以前我们交情还不错的份上，你答应我一个条件我就告诉你，至于你是要去买还是要去抢，我保证不关心。”  
“你说。”不假思索脱口而出，鸣人静静等待井野的回答，莫名的，他心中腾升起一丝疑惑。  
“把宇智波小哥给我，”毫不掩饰迷恋的目光，井野伸出食指按住鸣人立刻想要说话的嘴，微笑着抛出诱人的条件：“你知道的，从第一次在你的船上见到他开始，我一直很在意他，如果你答应了，我不仅把鸽子血拿回来直接送给你，而且我还可以告诉你最近葡萄牙王国最富有商船的动向，稳赚不赔的买卖，做吗？”  
后退一步，离开充斥着迷人香味的领域，鸣人先是摇了摇头，而后才开口：“NARUTO号上的每一个人，除非是自愿，否则我不会拿他们任何一个来做交易的，”眼神一如既往的坚定，话语间一顿，而后毫不掩饰语气中的势在必得，“佐助是我的，不会给你，鸽子血也会是我的，不论你卖给了谁。”  
意料之中的答案，井野不着痕迹地苦笑了一下，果然……  
“刚才逗你的，”灿烂的笑容洋溢在金发女人的脸上，让她本来营造在周围的暧昧气息全数消散，“不过你说佐助是你的，是我理解的那个意思吗？鸣人船长。”  
面对多年友人的调侃，鸣人一点要隐瞒的意思都没有，“嗯，”脸上的表情是理所当然，“虽然还没跟他说过，但是我觉得都是必然我说。”  
井野有一瞬间真的很想抛开现在所扮演的淑女形象，像平时指挥船员那样嘲讽眼前的金发男人，可理智制止了她，于是她只能以另一种方式报复他：“其实我把鸽子血送给了一个美丽的女孩，我的好朋友，一位公爵的女儿，她是从家里偷跑出来参加狂欢会的，你明白的，在那个爱做梦的年纪总是喜欢见识点新鲜事物。她就在楼上的一间休息室里，上楼右转第二间，你去找她吧，祝你的魅力能够征服她。”  
“谢啦，你继续看，如果看中了我的东西，免费送你。”鸣人笑着谢过井野后就转身离开，准备直接上楼找那位美丽的贵族小姐。  
“咚咚——”轻轻扣动两下门板，鸣人整理了一下衣服，身姿挺拔的站在门前，虽然他一直觉得上流社会的礼仪非常无用，可为了顺利得到鸽子血他还是不得不慎重，毕竟贵族们总是特别在意这些东西。  
没有回应？鸣人蹙眉，又重新敲了两下门，这一次，力道大了一些，可门内还是没有任何回应，屏住呼吸侧耳倾听，入耳的只有楼下大厅不时传来的优美旋律。  
“亲爱的小姐，如果冒犯到您我很抱歉，但我找您有急事，所以……”还没等他说完，门突然打开，一只白皙修长的手闪电般伸出，直接抓住他的手把他拉进了屋子。  
关门，上锁，倾身而上，所有动作一气呵成，“白痴，你说什么小姐？”清冷的嗓音比大厅里的音乐声还美妙。  
看着近在咫尺的俊美面容，鸣人先是一愣，而后立即反应过来他被耍了，不想告诉佐助这么丢脸的事情，于是清了清嗓之后假装淡定地回应：“我就是跟你开个玩笑。”  
可佐助并不买账，随便动了动聪明的大脑后立马戳中要点：“是我告诉井野让你过来的，这样看来，你是被井野耍了？”  
一点也没有忽视那黑眸中的笑意，鸣人一时之间找不到什么话来反驳，只能一脸认真地转移话题，“这么看来，鸽子血你拿到手了？”  
“那当然，”露出一个轻笑，清俊的眉眼忽然就生动起来，佐助不动声色地朝鸣人更靠近了一点，直到呼吸间满是彼此的气息才又开口说道：“想看吗？”  
虽然真心为佐助高兴，可是自己的告白计划就需要重新制定了，鸣人在心中轻叹一口气，算了，先陪他一起高兴吧，毫不掩饰感兴趣的目光，鸣人理所当然地回答：“看啊。”

当滚烫的粗壮硬物进入自己的身体时鸣人才看到那颗美丽的宝石，它被一条银色的链子拴住挂到了自己的脖子上，艳丽的红色光芒中不时闪过一丝蓝色幽光，纯净而美丽，冰凉的触感悬在脖间，与下身火热的欲望在体内形成冰火两重天之势折磨得鸣人难耐不已。  
挺动着腰肢，以绝对强势的姿态把自己的欲望嵌入那温热紧致的甬道，一只手紧紧按住鸣人精壮的腰，另一只手覆上鸣人按在门板上的手，五指紧扣，从凸起的性感蝴蝶骨开始，以舌尖舔舐，一路留下湿漉漉的痕迹，最终到达已经泛红的柔软耳垂，咬住，细细厮磨，暗哑的嗓音如海妖般蛊惑人心，“为什么一开始就没有推开我？”  
“嗯哈……”压抑不住的低吟声从口中泄露，虽然是第一次被进入，可一想到身后是谁鸣人就止不住地兴奋。一切发生的都是那么自然，当佐助没有拿出鸽子血而是直接吻上来的时候他就不假思索地回吻了，粗暴地脱去所有衣物，抚摸、舔舐、啃咬，以最直接的方式互相抚慰，他们就像两只争夺地盘的野兽，互不退让却又紧密的联系在一起。  
“我们……在一起吧，”鸣人知道佐助最想听到什么样的答案，而遮遮掩掩绝对不是他的风格，承受着身后一下又一下的猛烈撞击，鸣人捏紧了与自己相交的手，额头抵住冰冷的门板，想要借此清醒一点，可一点用也没有，表明心迹的话语被身后的攻击撕扯得支离破碎，“哈……我……想清楚……喜欢你……嗯啊……”  
抽动得越发频繁，佐助到处寻找着那最脆弱的一点，鸣人的话让他开心得几乎发狂，再也不掩饰自己愉悦的心情，洁白的贝齿从薄唇中显露出来，掰过鸣人的脸，吻上那已经红肿的唇，舌头长驱直入，舔过敏感的上颚、牙齿，不放过口中任何一寸土地，把它们统统标记上自己的味道，佐助用行动告诉鸣人，他对于答案的满意程度。  
所有的呻吟被吞噬，鸣人的大脑逐渐缺氧，他不得不更加急促地呼吸，突然，一阵强烈的快感划过，“嗯啊……”挣脱开按在脸上的手的桎梏，高昂起头止不住的呻吟声脱口而出，全身一阵痉挛，湛蓝的眼眸被氤氲的雾气所覆盖，眼角有微微的湿意。  
听着鸣人如被困的野兽那般呜咽，佐助感觉下身的欲望更加膨胀，咬住那如天鹅般优美弯曲的后颈，佐助加快动作，不断地往刚找到的那处撞击，伞状的头部狠狠碾过粗糙的凸起，给两人都带来了强烈的快感。  
“嗯……啊……”低吼一声，鸣人率先射了出来，乳白色的液体冲上了门板，淫靡的气息愈发浓郁，双腿有些颤抖，身后的嫩穴一阵紧缩，给予在其中驰骋的硕物猛烈的刺激。  
“哈……”一声低吼，佐助把所有爱液洒进鸣人身体的最深处，咬住肩膀处紧致的皮肤，在上面留下一圈明显的齿印，佐助继续抽插着，延续射精。  
欲望在得以释放后渐渐平静下来，鸣人抬手摸了摸鸽子血，哑着嗓子问：“这是什么意思？”  
“宇智波家族族长的标识物，”拔出半软的性器，佐助把鸣人翻转过来，凑上前去亲吻他的嘴角，含糊不清地继续解释：“它是宇智波最重要的宝物。”现在的宇智波只剩下我了，我把它给你，因为你就是宇智波最重要的。原因佐助没有说出口，但他肯定鸣人明白。  
“我经常动手，也许会把它弄丢。”鸣人蹙起眉头，有些烦恼。  
“不过是一个死物罢了，弄丢了能找回来就找回来，找不回来就算了，反正最后我们死了海葬的时候它也要回归大海。”佐助没有停止亲吻鸣人的动作，低声呢喃，他不会把一件物品视作宇智波的全部，没有了它，不代表宇智波不存在。  
受不了唇上撩拨的动作，揽住佐助的脖子，交换一个热情的深吻，直到两人都气喘吁吁才放开，“我们将一起征服大海。”笃定的语气配上灿烂的笑容，鸣人整个人都散发出活力。  
被那笑容感染，深邃的黑眸中也闪现零星笑意，温柔的笑一闪而过，低沉磁性的嗓音如封存了千年的葡萄酒，香醇得让人沉醉，“哼，白痴……”

FIN


End file.
